Crota's End
|rewards=Raid Set Gear Radiant Materials Weekly Rewards }} }} Crota's End is a Raid in Ocean of Storms, Moon. It is available following purchase of the Destiny expansion The Dark Below. Guide The first thing your team will see when spawning in is a giant chasm in front of you. There will be a circle on the ground that you must stand on to form the bridge that will extend out over the chasm. Once it is formed your team can walk out onto it towards the center and drop through the hole at the end. This will descend you down into the chasm and begin the Raid. Part 1 You will be on the floor of the chasm. There will be a small archway and through that you will see a pillar of white light in the distance. You will be continually gaining a stacking debuff called "Weight of Darkness" and it will max out at x10. For each stack you will become heavier impairing your movement speed and ability to jump. Your team will run from pillar to pillar together and fight off hordes of Hive along the way. Staying near each pillar will slowly reduce the stacks of darkness on you the longer you are around the white light. The light will eventually turn orange/red indicating that it has absorbed as much darkness as it can and will explode shortly after that killing anyone caught in the blast. Keep an eye out for Knights and Cursed Thrall spawning the further you get. Upon reaching the last pillar you will notice another circle on the ground similar to the one at the beginning of the raid. You must stand on this and fend off the waves of Hive that attack until the bridge has completely formed. After a bit of defending 3 knights will spawn quickly followed by 2 ogres that will spawn in the direction of the last pillar. If the bridge completes and you have dead teammates just leave them. Run across the bridge and the enemies will not follow. You'll walk through a giant corridor and into a white light portal and that will start Part 2 and respawn all of your teammates, so it's better to not risk trying to resurrect them and possibly wiping and having to start that whole section over. Part 2 There are two staircases at the back (one of which you will spawn on top of) that descend towards each other merging into one that continues to the floor. Straight forward off the steps you will find yet another "bridge-summoning circle" on the ground. To both the left and right you will notice a floating pillar with blue energy flowing beneath it. While someone is standing in the circle (summoning the bridge) the blue energy will start turning orange/red and will wipe the team after a matter of seconds. If someone stands in the energy beneath the pillar while it is turning red it will begin to stabilize and return to blue. It's best to have someone there before that happens anyway. The energy has no effect on the player beneath it (no buffs or damage will occur due to the energy). There are pillars on both the left and the right so make sure your teammates know their designated areas. When someone steps into the circle for the first time it will start the phase and begin spawning Hive. After a few seconds there will be a "Sword-Bearer" that walks long staircase in the center. Kill him and form the bridge at the same time. He will drop the sword. Someone will need to pick this up quickly as it will de-spawn within seconds if not picked up. Once the bridge is formed, only the player holding the sword can cross; anyone else will die immediately upon touching the glowing bridge section. When that player reaches the other side, there will be another "bridge-summoning circle" and two pillars left and right (the "far side" is a mirror image of the "first side"). That player's main goal now is to simply stay alive and do not stand on the bridge circle on the "far side", as it will start turning the pillars on that side red. On that second (far) side, there will be multiple "Gatekeepers" which are extremely powerful, and blue knights with swords. They can only be damaged by the sword that the player holds, kill them by hitting R2. One will spawn every time a sword is picked up, so eliminating them once you reach the other side is helpful. The sword will despawn after about 45 seconds of being picked up. When the sword despawns from the player another "Sword-Bearer" will emerge on the first side and you will start the process over again. Continue this until the fourth player crosses over. At that point the four players on the second (far) side will be the ones to summon the bridge and stabilize the pillars on their side to allow the remaining two players to cross after retrieving swords of their own. The last player on the first side will have to solo the "Sword-Bearer." The last player on the first side can run up the stair cases to the left if everything has spawned and will remain relatively safe at the top, but if everything is not done spawning more enemies will run out of the door(s)(?) behind you. Around the time that the fifth person crosses the bridge, Ogres will begin to spawn on the second (far) side. Once you get 5 out of 6 team members of your team across the bridge, you need to kill all the ogres to get to the next checkpoint. Part 3 You have to kill the deathsinger. First as you come through the door go left, up the stairs and enter the room. Then get out and wait for the wizard to come outside, kill it. Then a shrieker spawns into the room where the wizard came from, destroy it. Then do the same thing on the other side. After destroying both shriekers the glass doors will vanish and you can attack to the deathsinger. Remember you only have 3 minutes to kill the deathsinger or you will die with in her ritual. Part 4 After killing the Deathsinger, The crystal that she was using will now be accessible by all sides, and is the next step into spawning Crota. Everyone in the fireteam has to "hug" the crystal in order for Crota to spawn. The little room that the crystal is housed in will be closed off and Crota will spawn. Keep in mind that Acolytes and Knights will spawn on both sides of the room, surrounding the fireteam inside. Crota will appear in the center of the map under the Oversoul. Once Crota spawns, the room will be unsealed and the fireteam has just seconds to escape to preferably to the main hallway under the room before getting annihilated by the enemies surrounding the room. Also, a debuff called Presence of Crota will appear on all members of the fireteam which keeps any member from regenerating health. An item has appeared below the center platform called the Chalice of Light which only one person can hold at a time. It allows people to negate Presence of Crota and regenerate health. If the Chalice of Light is dropped by a guardian wielding it dying, 2 Hallowed Ogres will spawn, making it more difficult to kill Crota. A swordbearer will spawn and one Guardian has to pick up the sword he is using. The person wielding the sword has to rush at Crota while he is unshielded and on his knees and swing away at him. To take out Crotas shield, members of the fireteam have to shoot at Crota. Only the sword can damage Crota after his shield is destroyed. If one person dies during this phase, Crota will "summon his Oversoul", which is the giant green ball floating overhead. The fireteam has only about 10 seconds to shoot it and destroy it before it kills everybody in the fireteam, making them start the fight over. The sword will despawn and the cycle is repeated. Once the cycle is repeated enough, Crota will die and loot will be payed out. Chests #The first chest can be located in the first part of the raid. As soon as you enter the area there will be 3 doors on your left that have a possibility to contain the chest, since this chest can randomly spawn in any of these 3 rooms. These rooms can be found one after the other if you hug the left wall and keep going forward. These rooms are identified as doorways that will open up once you get close to them. The door with the chest will have an orange light above it the others won't. Also, if you (solo) or your whole team dies the chest will respawn in a new location. Essentially you can cheese it by going in solo and checking the first door, die, then rinse and repeat. Once you find the chest, It will have a chance to drop either radiant materials, the crota's end variant class item, or a random exotic if you are lucky enough. #The second chest is located in the room before the deathsinger fight. If someone in your fireteam is fast enough., you can get to the chest before the door to enter the room closes. As soon as you head up the stairs run into the room in front of you and you will get the 2nd chest. This chest is similar to the first chest as it has a chance for radiant materials, the crota's end variant class item, or a random exotic. Gallery References ja:クロタの最期 Category:Raids Category:The Dark Below